


Crimson Lust

by thephoenixdescendant



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephoenixdescendant/pseuds/thephoenixdescendant
Summary: (Y/N) moves to handler corners to start her own life. A simple city girl who's single. After she moved to her new house, she started to get cute red colored gifts on her doorstep. Coming from the mysterious Crimson One. Her life turns upside down when she started to realize who this person is, for whom does he work with and what is his intention towards her.
Relationships: (Y/N)/Vert Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Crimson Lust

You moved into this small two story house about a week ago. You've never been into a remote area before. It's so peaceful out here, on Handler Corners. It's far better than being on a city which is filled with noises of sirens, car horns and people walking around in a crowd. Here, It's really hot outside. But you didn't mind. 

You were eating a sandwich and a cup of coffee for lunch. You wore a pink tank top and a light blue jean shorts. The hair is combed beautifully and was tied in a pony tail. You were hearing a country song on the radio, and were doing a cute little dance. You really enjoyed the accent the people here has. You always found Western Accent really cute. Yesterday, you met an officer named Sheriff Johnson. He has a thick Western Accent and you found it really fun to talk to him. Your neighbors were super sweet and funny! After finishing up your pretty decent lunch, you decided to watch TV. You've got nothing to do. You've applied a job as an accountant of a bank nearby, but they haven't contacted you for an interview. You plopped down on the couch and logged onto Netflix and watched a romantic drama that released about a month ago. You started to watch it the day it got realized. It's pretty popular.

After watching several episodes, you fell asleep. You didn't have enough sleep yesterday as there was a huge storm outside. When you woke up, it was around 8 PM. Your stomach was grumbling. You were too lazy to make dinner, so you decided to go to a diner nearby, owned by a guy named Zeke. You grabbed your car keys, got in your car and drove to Zeke's.

You parked your car next to five other really cool looking ones. You admired it for a few minutes before going inside. It was a small diner, but the aroma made you drool. It smelled delicious. A young Asian woman was giving two boxes of pizza to a group of people. She looked at you and smiled. "Hello there! I'm Grace. Are you new? I've never seen you before..." Grace said. "Oh, I'm new. Moved here a week ago. The name is (Y/N)." You said, with a smile. "Nice to meet you! What can I get for you?" Grace asked. "A large pepperoni pizza, and a large cup of coke. Please" You said. "Coming right up!" Grace said as she went inside the kitchen. You looked at the group of people who were really enjoying their pizza. They wore similar clothing. It looked like one of those uniforms heroes wear on movies. But each person had different colors. A red, green, yellow, two blue, but one is a lighter shade, and a purple one. You looked at them eating for a few minutes.

"Who are you looking at, Love?" The guy in a purple attire asked, leaning forward, trying to look sexy. "If it's me, then I'm flattered. I can gladly take you out the next day at 5" He said. "Uhhhhh,,,, I didn't look just at you sir.... I don't know what happened. I ended up staring at all of you eating pizza..." You said, trying not to sound rude. The woman who wore green attire laughed. "Aww....poor Stanford..." She said, trying to stop her laughter. "Shut up!" He said, crossing his arms, annoyed. "Sorry if I disappointed you..." You apologized. You felt really bad. "He does this to every girl he see's. Even Grace! You don't have to apologize for what you said." The woman said. You smiled at her. "I'm Agura, and these are my friends Vert, Zoom, Sherman, Spinner and Stanford." She said, pointing them out. "We have two more, Tezz and AJ. But, they are back at the hu- I mean h-home. hehe!" Spinner said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh! Well, I would love to meet them someday!" You said. You were kind of an extrovert. Meeting new people is something you really enjoyed. Especially from around the world. "They'll come with us here the next time. Which is next week....." Vert said. "Oh good!". Not gonna lie, you found Vert really attractive. Probably one of the most attractive people you have met in your life. You wished you could just talk to him more to get to know him. But you weren't brave enough. You thought he might think of you as an idiot trying to talk her way through so she could date him. "Here you go (Y/N)!" Grace handed you the box of pizza and a large cup of coke. "I'll see you guys next week! Bye!" You waved at them while you were going out. They waved at you back along with a bunch of bye's and see you's. You placed your order on the seat next to the driver's seat and got in your car. It was really dark outside. The street lights weren't bright enough. It was kind of scary. You turned on your head lights and started to drive to your house. 

When you reached at your house, you got out of your car and took out your order. That's when you saw someone watching you in the shadows. You quickly turned to it's direction and called out. "Hello? I know you're there! Come out, now!" You said, loudly. There was no response. You stood in your place, not bothering to move forward. What if he or she attacks?. You waited for a few minutes for it to respond. But, nothing happened. You thought maybe you were hallucinating. You did come all the way from Zeke's to here thinking about the creepiest and the scariest things that could happen to you. You shrugged it off and got inside your house. You ate the whole pizza and went to sleep.

The next day, you woke up at 5:30 in the morning. You got ready for the day and ate cereal for breakfast. While you were eating, someone rang the doorbell. "Who could that be?" You thought. You got up from the dining table and went to open the door. When you opened it, you saw a bouquet of red roses along with a note on the doorstep. You picked it up and read the note on it. 

"To the most beautiful girl I have met in my entire life  
\- The Crimson One" 

You were really confused. "The Crimson one? Who the heck is that?" You mumbled under your breath. You looked around and saw nothing. No movements at all. You took the bouquet of flowers and placed it on a desk that was on the living room. You ate the rest of the cereal and wondered..... Who placed those flowers on your doorstep?


End file.
